Bonding Chains
by endless reversal
Summary: Short pieces about the different keyblades Sora uses in KH2.This is my first try,sorry if it isn't very good.


Please forgve me if this isn't very good,it's my first time writing here. If I can continue this it'll be short pieces about the different keyblades Sora uses in KH2,I'm not sure if I have all the info but I did what I could,sorry if i have the details wrong Well here goes whatever I have,hope you enjoy.

The keyblade master looked into the vermillion streaked sky as he again tried to let all of what Yen Sid informed them about sink in.

"The Heartless are back,these Nobodies and then Organization XIII."he trailed sounding depressed,they had their work cut out for them this time but he soon found himself chuckling.

Sora was never one to dwell on problems,he'd take action when it was needed."If Riku and Kairi saw me like this,they'd probably think it wasn't me!"laughed the keyblade master as he continued to look up at the nearing dusk,he had perched himself on the roof of Merlin's house to have some time with his thoughts.He knew he had to be serious to face whatever challenge that would confront them,but being overly serius just wasn't him. Sora would do things in his own way, I mean that's what makes Sora...well Sora.It wouldn't help him to act like something he wasn't.Said keyblade master laid his head down on the wooden tiles as he raised his right arm up noticing his new gloves,black with a silver X instead of his previous white one. The new clothes were cool and black seemed to work great for him. For seemingly no reason he summoned his keyblade,the Kingdom Key. With a quick flash of light the blade was in his hand,the gold hilt and silver blade reflected the fiery rays of the sunset and the keychain itself dangled placidly as always.

It was plain and simple and there was nothing too special about it,to others it could be seen as a stepping stone for all the other keychains he had acquired before.But to Sora it had a special meaning,it reminded him that he had a purpose,that he was the keyblade master. He closed his eyes for a moment,remembering when he had gotten the Kingdom Key,right after Riku was engulfed in darkness back at Desiny Islands. Amidst the black,light reached out him..and the next thing he knew was,the Kingdom Key was in his hands. "They do say that you should never forget the basics."mused Sora,thinking how that sounded something Leon might say not that he would argue if the gunblade warrior did say that to him.Soon the keyblade master caught sight of Donald and Goofy,looking like they were in a hurry.

"Come on Sora!"quacked Donald with just a bit of agitation,the court wizard always did have a short fuse for his anger.

"Leon wants us down at the bailey!"called the captain of the royal knights,Goofy was the more level headed one among the three as they made their way to the staircase.

"Wait up guys!"answered Sora jumping off to follow his friends,'sheathing' the Kingdom Key as he landed on the ground.

"Hah!"cried Sora as he twisted to his back suddenly,parrying the Samurai Nobody's katana strike perfectly with his keyblade. A metallic clang resounded as the grey warrior stumbled back.The brown haired warrior wiped the beads of sweat hanging limply on his face before he lunged in with the Kingdom Key.

"One,Two..Three!"he counted mentally as he delivered three consecutive hits,the last one sent the nobody flying before it dissapted in a white explosion. So far he had taken down seven dusks and four samurai,somehow he always found the time even in battle to keep score.

"Sora,the gate!"exclaimed Leon as he drove his flaming gunblade through five dusks each destroyed one after the other,the air humid from the burning blade.

"Got it!"answered Sora as he dashed towards the two huge frames of black steel they had to protect,spotting three dusks.

"Have to buy some time..."thought the keyblade master,a smile creeping onto his face as an idea came to mind.

"Blizzard!"

As he spoke those words,three icicles shot out of his keyblade,one for each dusk.All three flinched,giving an incoherent cry as the frost projectiles made their mark making a sound like that of breaking glass. "All right,time to see if I can still do this..."muttered Sora,turning to his back to see another three dusks.

"HRRRAUGH!"he grunted as he struck in a circular motion,knocking back the dusks behind him,and halfway with all his strength hurled the Kingdom Key at the three in front. It whizzed as it spun through the air ramming into the nobodies,spinning stationary for about two seconds when it hit it's target before whizzing back into Sora's hand like a boomerang. Just as it returned the three dusks he had swung the Kingdom Key into exploded in white flashes. He felt the weight of his blade push his arm back slightly,just like always the tiny bit of recoil...

The Keyblade Master gave a grunt as he writhed his weapon into the three behind him,wanting to finish the work he started. Another smile played onto his face,he seemed to only perform the attack he just did,The Strike Raid, only with the Kingdom Key. Just as well,every keyblade has it's own unique strength anyway.

Sora smirked before charging headfirst into the remainig Dusks as another thought came to mind,what use would he have for his other chains if he didn't have the Kingdom Key?

Please review,thanks.


End file.
